My Miracle
by jlovefood
Summary: Cerita hidup Chanyeol yang hamil anak Kris, sang world star. Slice of life nya KrisYeol (EXO, mpreg, yaoi, agak angst, de el el)
1. Chapter 1

My Own Miracle

By : Jlovefood

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Kris Wu , EXO, RV, de el el

Main Pair : KRISYEOL , sisanya tergantung mood ㈳8

Rating : niatnya T, tapi tergantung mood juga siiih! (Ada sisipan M, jadi yg masih under n gak suka silahkan cari genre yg sesuai yaaaa..)

Warning : Y-A-O-I, MPreg alias Male bisa Preg, rating sukasuka author, jalan cerita bergantung mood, author gak pintar bahasa Indo jadi.. yah..

Yang gak suka silahkan bakar obat nyamuk, jangan bakarbakaran disini~

Singkat Cerita : Chanyeol tidak menyangka akan hamil dalam usia semuda ini. Belum lagi orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kehamilannya bukan orang biasa. Ikuti petualangan Chanyeol setelah garis di hcg-stik nya menunjukkan hasil positif.

Monggo dinikmati~

..

..

"Makasih ya sayang udah mau nemenin aku."

"Iya dong sayang, aku kan gak mungkin ngebiarin kamu sendirian dalam keadaan kayak gini."

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut sembari menundukkan wajahnya. Telapak tangan kirinya tengah menyentuh perut bagian bawah yang rata dibalik hoodie abu-abu. Sebuah senyum getir tiba-tiba hadir diwajah imutnya.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi."

Chanyeol menengadah dan bergegas berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Meninggalkan pasangan mesra yang sedari tadi berada disebelah. Dengan sebuah anggukan kecil, ia mengikuti sang perawat sembari membenarkan posisi kacamata tebalnya.

"Silahkan masuk."

Chanyeol menahan nafas saat ia memasuki ruangan berwarna biru laut yang dihuni sang dokter dan perawatnya.

Dr. Zhang Yixing,

Mata Chanyeol beralih dari papan nama di atas meja ke sosok seorang pemuda tampan berjas putih ala dokter kebanyakan. Ia mengedipkan mata beberapa kali saat sang dokter tersenyum manis menampakkan lesung pipinya yang begitu menarik.

"Silahkan duduk, Chanyeol-ssi."

Pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu mengikuti kata-kata sang dokter. Mata nya kemudian mengikuti sang perawat yang bergerak ke sisi sang dokter. Menyerahkan sebuah map yang Chanyeol yakin adalah formulir yang tadi ia isi. Wajahnya menunduk saat ia melihat alis sang dokter yang terangkat ke atas. Ia tahu sang dokter tentu menyadari beberapa kejanggalan dari form yang ia isi.

Sebuah tawa kecil menghancurkan lamunan Chanyeol.

"Tidak usah takut dan gugup, Chanyeol-ssi. Saya tidak akan menjudge keadaan anda. Bukan hanya anda yang pernah menghadapi saya dengan keadaan yang sama." Dokter Zhang menyerahkan dokumen tadi ke tangan sang perawat dan memutar kursi untuk menghadap lurus ke Chanyeol yang tampak mengedipkan mata lucu.

"Ah, ndae.." Lidah Chanyeol terasa kelu. Ia tak dapat menahan rasa pedih dihatinya. Sudah ada orang selain dirinya yang hamil dan tanpa suami mendatangi sang dokter, duduk dalam diam menunggu hasil pemeriksaan sembari mencari keputusan yang tepat akan kandungannya.

"Baiklah, jadi.. hasil hcg-test nya sudah positif?"

"Maaf?" Chanyeol membesarkan matanya gugup, sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan sang dokter. Dokter Zhang kembali tersenyum manis. Dada Chanyeol bergetar melihat ketampanan sang dokter. Ayolah Chanyeol! Bukan saatnya!

"Ah, maaf! Maksud saya hasil stik tes kehamilan anda sudah positif?"

Chanyeol menundukkan wajah dan mengangguk pelan. Sang dokter ikut menganggukkan kepala.

"Jadi, anda datang untuk benar-benar memastikan kehamilan anda? Atau anda sedang berusaha meyakinkan keputusan yang akan anda ambil setelah pemeriksaan?"

Dokter Zhang kemudian berdiri dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol mengikutinya. Chanyeol berdiri dari kursi yang sedari tadi ia tempati dan berjalan melewati sebuah ruangan di balik tirai yang disingkap sang perawat.

Wajahnya memerah saat sang perawat membantu Chanyeol membuka jaketnya dan naik ke tempat tidur pemeriksaan di tengah ruangan tersebut. Dokter Zhang tengah sibuk menghidupkan mesin yang Chanyeol yakin adalah mesin USG seperti yang ada di film-film. Ia meneguk gugup ludahnya yang kering.

Chanyeol berjengit saat sang perawat mulai melingkarkan sejenis sabuk di lengan kiri atasnya.

"Ah, rileks saja Chanyeol-ssi. Nona Seulgi hanya membantu memeriksakan tanda vital anda."

Chanyeol terdiam selama beberapa saat, ia hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya saat sang perawat berseragam serba putih itu mulai mengukur tekanan darahnya dan lain-lain. Dari nada bicara sang perawat, sepertinya tanda vital Chanyeol tampak memuaskan sang dokter. Karena dokter Zhang tak berhenti tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala.

Chanyeol terkesiap saat dokter Zhang meminta izin untuk menyingkap baju nya sedikit. Tangan Chanyeol tanpa sadar menggenggam erat ujung kaos yang ia kenakan. Ia tampak gugup saat mengangkat kepala dan bertemu mata dengan sang dokter.

Dokter Zhang hanya terkekeh pelan, sedangkan sang perawat tampak tersenyum mendapati kedua dokter dan pasien yang bertingkah sangat menarik.

"Tenang Chanyeol-ssi. Saya hanya akan memeriksakan keadaan rahim anda dengan alat USG ini. Tidak akan ada rasa sakit sama se-"

"Saya belum memastikan apakah saya akan mempertahankan anak ini atau tidak."

Sang dokter berhenti dan mengedipkan mata beberapa kali saat Chanyeol menyela kata-katanya. Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Genggamannya semakin mengerat di kaos yang ia kenakan.

Sebuah tangan mungil nan lembut kemudian mampir dikepalan tangannya. Chanyeol terkesiap dan menatap kaget saat ia mendapati sang perawat tengah mengelus pelan tangannya yang tengah gemetaran. Dokter Zhang tersenyum pelan. Ia membiarkan sang perawat memberikan support mental ke pasiennya. Ia juga menarik sebuah kursi ke sisi Chanyeol.

"Saya tahu betapa besar beban yang saat ini anda tanggung Chanyeol-ssi. Nyaris sebagian besar pasien saya dengan riwayat seperti anda; hamil, berusia muda, sendirian, hasil dari sebuah kecelakaan, dan lain-lain; berakhir di meja aborsi."

Genggaman Chanyeol meregang, ia melemparkan sebuah senyum gugup ke sang perawat yang saat ini tengah tersenyum manis sembari menggenggam tangan kirinya.

"Namun tidak sedikit dari mereka yang bertahan dan berjuang untuk janin mereka. Tidak sedikit yang berhasil keluar dari keputus asaan, namun ada beberapa yang akhirnya merelakan calon bayi mereka hilang akibat tekanan hidup dan masa depan suram yang dihadapi. Tidak ada yang akan menghakimi tindakan anda. Kehidupan anda adalah milik anda, namun tak ada salahnya mengambil beberapa saat untuk memikirkan keputusan dan tindakan yang tepat untuk masa depan anda, dan mungkin saja masa depan calon bayi anda."

Sebuah senyum penuh kebijaksanaan membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. Sang perawat dan sang dokter tampak terenyuh melihat senyuman manis milik sang pasien.

"Ah, Chanyeol-ssi. Senyuman anda bikin saya goyah."

Candaan sang perawat membuat tawa sang dokter meledak. Chanyeol tampak memerah mendengar kata-kata sang perawat.

"Yaaaah, saya juga nih.. seandainya anda berminat saya dan perawat Seulgi sama-sama sedang kosong loh!"

"Mau saya laporin ke nona Xi, dokter?"

Sang perawat menepuk pelan lengan sang dokter. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kelakuan kedua orang ini.

Pemeriksaan berlanjut saat Chanyeol menarik kaosnya memperlihatkan perut rata nan mulus ke dokter yang susah kembali ke mode seriusnya. Chanyeol tampak terkesima melihat bagaimana sang dokter mengubah mood dari serius menjadi penuh canda dan kembali serius.

"Ah!"

Sang perawat membantu dokter Zhang memiringkan monitor ke arah Chanyeol saat sang dokter tersenyum lebar ke arah si pasien. Chanyeol yang baru saja berhasil beradaptasi dengan rasa dingin gel di perut bawahnya menatap bingung kedua tim medis ini.

Jari telunjuk sang dokter; yang sedang tidak memegang alat USG; tampak menekan sebuah titik di layar gelap tersebut. Chanyeol memanjangkan leher untuk memfokuskan lensa matanya ke monitor. Kacamatanya bergeser sedikit saat si perawat menggerakkan monitor tadi lebih dekat.

Dan disana, dilayar gelap yang ditunjukkan sang dokter, sebuah benda asing berbentuk kacang tampak diam tak bergerak saat sang dokter menekan roller di perut Chanyeol lebih dalam. Mata Chanyeol beralih dari monitor ke wajah sang dokter dan kembali ke eksistensi kecil diujung jari telunjuk sang dokter.

"Mari kita perbesar sedikit."

Mata Chanyeol sedikit berkabut saat kacang yang tadi ia perhatikan membesar dan berubah membentuk gambaran gamblang benih kehidupan di dalam perut Chanyeol.

"Dua titik disisi atas itu adalah calon organ penglihatannya, dan keempat bagian kecil ditengah itu akan jadi kaki dan tangannya."

Dokter Zhang semakin bersemangat mendeskripsikan bagian-bagian dari gambar alien yang ada dimonitor. Hingga tangan Seulgi mampir dibahunya.

"Chanyeol-ssi."

Chanyeol melepaskan kacamata tebalnya, jemarinya berusaha menyingkirkan butiran air mata yang mulai memenuhi penglihatannya.

"Maaf, uisa-nim. Silahkan.. hiks.. teruskan..."

Seulgi segera mengambil beberapa helai tissue dan membantu Chanyeol mengelap air matanya. Dokter Zhang menekan beberapa tombol di monitor dan tersenyum saat dua lembar hasil screen-caps USG tadi muncul dari printer kecil yang tersambung dengan mesin tersebut.

Setelah membereskan peralatannya, dokter Zhang berdiri dari bangku yang ia duduki dan bergerak membuka tirai yang tadi disingkapnya. Meninggalkan Seulgi yang tengah menolong Chanyeol berbenah.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut saat dokter Zhang menyerahkan dua lembar poto mungil hasil pemeriksaan tadi. Ia mengambil poto tersebut dan menatap lembut ke gambar alien yang tercetak di kertas glossy itu.

"Jadi.. hasil pemeriksaan kali ini.. semuanya normal, Chanyeol-ssi. Uhm.. biasanya saya mengucapkan selamat, jadi saya tidak akan merubah kebiasaan saya. Selamat, anda hamil 8 minggu atau 2 bulan Chanyeol-ssi. Melihat perkembangan janin dan keluhan anda yang hanya berkisar di nafsu makan dan rasa letih berlebihan, anda adalah salah satu ibu yang beruntung memiliki perkembangan kehamilan yang normal. Jadi, anda hanya perlu mengkonsumsi vitamin yang akan saya resepkan dan mengubah menu makan ke makanan yang tinggi serat, karbohidrat dan protein. Dan mengenai kunjungan ulangnya, jika anda berharap untuk menterminasi kehamilan anda-"

"Kapan kunjungan pemeriksaan selanjutnya dok?"

"Maaf?"

Dokter Zhang menelengkan kepalanya. Seulgi yang baru saja kembali dari merapikan ruangan pemeriksaannya juga ikut-ikutan menelengkan kepala. Chanyeol tersenyum penuh makna ke kedua orang asing yang baru saja meringankan sedikit bebannya.

"Maksud saya.. uhmmm.."

Chanyeol membenarkan posisi kacamatanya dan mengeluarkan cengiran penuh arti.

"kunjungan rutin.. maksud saya.. uhm.. per bulan atau.. uhmm.."

Chanyeol mengelus lembar poto ditangannya gugup, dokter Zhang dan perawat Seulgi tampak saling berpandangan. Kemudian sebuah senyum hinggap diwajah masing-masing.

"ah, Chanyeol-ssi. Saya tidak menyangka anda akan mengambil keputusan secepat itu. Kalau begitu, kunjungan selanjutnya kita atur di minggu kedua bulan depan. Jika ada keluhan diluar jadwal anda bisa langsung menghubungi saya di nomor ini."

Dokter Zhang menyerahkan kartu namanya ke Chanyeol. Dengan penuh senyum, Chanyeol menyelipkan kartu nama tersebut diantara lembaran poto USG nya.

Dokter Zhang kembali menjelaskan detil kebutuhan Chanyeol di trimester pertama kehamilannya. Beberapa makanan yang patut dihindari dan diwajibkan, kebutuhan istirahat dan lain-lain. Perawat cantik yang sedari tadi menemani juga memberikan nomor kontaknya jika Chanyeol merasa membutuhkan bantuan sesegera mungkin yang berhubungan dengan kehamilannya ataupun jika Chanyeol sedang ingin bertemu dan bercengkrama di luar jam dinasnya.

"Terima kasih, dokter Zhang, nona Seulgi."

"Lay, saya orang China Chanyeol-ssi. Jadi Chanyeol-ssi bisa pakai alias saya untuk lebih mudahnya. Lay, seperti nama snack dari kentang."

Tawa sang dokter membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. Ia membungkuk hormat ke sang dokter, mengambil resep dan bertukar candaan singkat dengan Seulgi.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Chanyeol-ssi!"

Seulgi tersenyum lebar dengan tangan melambai ceria ke pemuda imut yang baru saja meninggalkan ruang si Obstetrician.

"Menarik ya dok?"

Seulgi tersenyum penuh canda. Dokter Zhang tergelak pelan.

"Yeah.."

Mata sang dokter beralih ke file yang terlampir di layar macbook nya.

...

Park Chanyeol, 21 tahun, single, bekerja di SM entertainment, hamil 2 bulan.

Tapi ini bukan cerita romantis antara dokter dan pasiennya. Ini adalah sebuah cerita hidup seorang Park Chanyeol yang tengah duduk di kursi penumpang sebuah taksi komersil kota Seoul dengan lelaki lain pemilik sebagian DNA janinnya. Pemuda jangkung dengan wajah imut nan tampan itu tengah bersandar santai menatap barisan gedung yang dilewati mobil taksi ini. Kedua telapak tangannya berada di permukaan perut bagian bawah yang kembali ditutupi kaos dan jaket tebal berwarna abu-abu. Ia masih mengulum senyum mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Bayangan kacang kecil yang tengah berbagi kehidupan dengannya membuat senyum Chanyeol kembali mengembang. Ia tak memperdulikan kacamata yang melorot turun ke ujung hidung mancungnya.

Sang supir kemudian memelankan laju mobil dan berhenti tepat disebuah gedung besar di area perumahan mewah dikota Seoul. Senyum Chanyeol menghilang dalam sekejap, ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan keluar dari taksi. Dieratkannya jaket yang ia kenakan dan bergerak menuju gerbang tinggi di seberang.

Perut Chanyeol serasa diaduk-aduk, dan rasa mual menyambut kegugupanya. Namun Chanyeol meneguk kembali rasa takutnya, kaki jenjangnya bergerak mendekati intercom di sudut gerbang. Jari lentiknya berhasil menekan tombol berwarna merah.

Chanyeol baru saja membuka mulut ketika suara gerbang yang terbuka menyambut kedatangannya. Senyum miris mampir diwajahnya. Seorang pelayan datang menyambut, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti sang pelayan memasuki mansion mewah tersebut.

"Tuan sudah sibuk mencari anda dari kemarin. Tuan bilang jika anda sudah sampai, ia ada di kamar."

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas panjang. Ia menatap barisan mobil mewah digarasi dan mengurut pelan pelipisnya. Ia pasti sudah menunggu lama kedatangan Chanyeol, karena Audi hitam yang biasa ia kendarai masih terparkir dalam kondisi yang sama seperti dua hari yang lalu.

Rasa mual kembali menghantui Chanyeol saat ia melewati kedua pintu megah dan masuk ke dalam ruangan serba mewah dalam mansion itu. Ia menolak halus gerakan sang pelayan yang hendak mengambil jaket yang masih ia kenakan.

Sang pelayan hanya mengangguk pelan dan bergerak meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tengah berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar dimana sang pemilik rumah tengah menunggu kedatangannya. Menarik nafas panjang, Chanyeol menyelipkan tangannya kekantong jaket dan meraba ujung lembut kertas poto yang ada dikantong kanan. Sebuah senyum kembali menghiasi wajahnya, ia dapat membayangkan apa yang mungkin terjadi. Dan bisa jadi firasat buruknya (Chanyeol tidak bisa menghilangkan ketakutannya akan kemungkinan penolakan sang Namja Chingu) tidak benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Ia dapat memperkirakan jalan pikiran sang pemilik rumah, sekaligus namja-chingu yang juga adalah penanam benih di rahimnya itu. Ia mungkin egois, tapi Chanyeol tahu Kris pasti memiliki alasan jika ia menentang keinginan Chanyeol. Namun ia tak peduli, ia siap. Dan masih ada kemungkinan Kris dapat menerima keadaan dan keputusannya.

"Chanyeol-ah!"

Sesaat setelah Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar utama di mansion itu, sesosok jangkung menyambut kedatangannya. Ia terlempar dalam pelukan erat sang namja, dan Chanyeol berusaha menikmati perhatian dari sang pacar. Yah.. setidaknya ia masih bisa memanggil Kris sebagai pacar sampai saat ini.

"Darimana saja? Aku sudah menghubungimu berulang kali, kukira kau... uhm.. kukira kau masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan mu itu."

Chanyeol berjengit dan menurunkan tangannya dari punggung lebar Kris, Chanyeol menyadari betapa remeh pekerjaannya sebagai asisten produser di mata seseorang seperti NamChin nya ini. Kris pun melepaskan pelukannya, ia menarik pergelangan tangan Chanyeol dan mengajak sang NamChin duduk di kasur luas nan empuk yang terletak tepat di tengah kamar mewah itu. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis saat Kris menggenggam erat kedua tangannya.

Ia dapat melihat garis kerutan diantara kedua alis tebal Kris. Wajah tampan si pemuda Chinese ini tampak berubah melembut saat Chanyeol mengelus telapak tangannya pelan.

"Maaf." Chanyeol menjawab lembut. Senyum tipisnya terbalas saat Kris ikut mengeluarkan cengiran tampannya.

"Its okay.. oh ya, apa kau tau, Yeol-ah. Aku mendapatkan tawaran film lagi. Another blockbuster, again."

Kris tampak bersinar saat ia menyambar i-phone nya dan menunjukkan konten di layar smartphone tersebut ke Chanyeol yang tampak sedikit memucat.

Chanyeol menatap gugup tulisan berbahasa Inggris di depan matanya. Kaca matanya dengan jelas menunjukkan baris-baris kalimat yang bisa membuat aktor manapun di dunia ini iri. Hollywood. Chanyeol menatap sendu layar handphone berharga jutaan won itu.

"Selamat."

Kris tampak menyadari sikap Chanyeol yang sedikit lain dari biasanya. Si Happy Virus biasanya akan melompat ke pelukannya dan menghujani wajah tampannya dengan jutaan light-kiss. Yang mungkin akan berakhir dengan adegan lain di atas ranjangnya ini. Kris mengeratkan genggamannya ditangan Chanyeol.

"Whats the matter, babe?"

Wajah Kris kembali mengeras. Senyum lembut Chanyeol tak dapat lagi menahan rasa penasaran sang pacar. Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang, ia membuka matanya dan dengan penuh keseriusan ia menatap mata tajam Kris.

"Aku hamil."

Sunyi.

Hingga beberapa detik kemudian Kris melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Chanyeol.

"You are kidding."

"Am not."

Chanyeol menjawab penuh percaya diri. Matanya masih menatap mata Kris yang tampak bergetar melihat keseriusan di iris Chanyeol. Kris berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol yang kembali menyelipkan telapak tangannya ke dalam kantong jaket.

"How.. but.. we.. you, you cant Chanyeol-ah!"

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia melepas kaca matanya, meletakkan lensa tambahan itu ke permukaan kasur Kris yang lembut dan berdiri untuk menatap lurus sang pacar yang tampak pucat dan bingung.

"I am pregnant. Aku hamil. Dua bulan. Anakmu." Chanyeol mengeraskan tekadnya. Harapan indahnya memudar saat Kris mengusap kepala plontosnya dengan gugup.

"I cant, Chanyeol-ah. You... I am sorry, tapi aku belum siap. You know my situation right now. Gak ada empty slot buat kehadiran seorang anak di my karir. I am sorry, Yeol-ah.. but can you... just.. abort it?"

Chanyeol mengutuk kemampuan berbahasa inggrisnya. Pria berkewarganegaraan Canada itu berusaha menarik pergelangan tangan Chanyeol. Namun sang pemuda Korea bergeming.

"Cant you.. overthink this decision, Yifan-hyung?"

Chanyeol tak lagi berusaha menutupi ekspresinya. Ia tengah dengan terbuka menunjukkan betapa serius ia dengan permintaannya.

"Please Chanyeol-ah. Keadaannya gak memungkinkan. Aku.. please.. aku bakal support all the needed accomodation and money. Aku gak mau kehilangan my bright future. Dan aku gak mau kehilangan kamu, babe."

Chanyeol meringis saat Kris merengkuh tubuhnya yang hanya berbeda beberapa senti. Chanyeol membenamkan wajahnya di dada keras Kris dan menutup matanya pelan. Sudut tajam dari kertas dikantong bergeser di genggamannya. Chanyeol menarik nafas menghirup aroma maskulin dari parfum mahal yang Kris kenakan.

Tangan Kris tengah membelai lembut leher dan punggung Chanyeol. Bibir dan hidung Kris tak henti-hentinya menyelinap di antara rambut coklat madu sang pacar.

"Aku bakal minta tolong manager-ge untuk nyari dokter yang tepat for you."

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan. Ia kemudian mendorong pelan tubuh Kris. Kris tampak terkejut saat Chanyeol menundukkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapannya.

"Hey, you are not breaking up with me, right? Please Chanyeol.. Saranghae.. jinjja! Aku sayang banget sama kamu! Tapi-"

Chanyeol menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Kris yang tengah menahan setiap sisi lengan Chanyeol. Sebuah senyum hadir di wajah Chanyeol. Ia sudah menyiapkan hati saat dokter Zhang menyerahkan potret janin di kandungannya.

"Thats okay, hyung."

Kris kembali memeluk Chanyeol. Ia mencium setiap inci wajah manis Chanyeol dan tersenyum saat Chanyeol membiarkan mantan atlit NBA itu mencium bibir tebalnya.

"I am gonna send you beberapa juta won. You know kalo aku bakalan sibuk beberapa bulan ini, tapi aku bakal nyempatin waktu untukmu, babe. I"ll be missing you, dan aku tau ini pasti berat buat kamu ngejalanin ini sendirian. Tapi tenang aja, aku bakal support kamu penuh waktu kamu recovery. Just... Aku bakal segera kembali buat nebus kesalahan aku. dont forget to call, kay? I'll be waiting for you. Dont rush, no pressure."

Chanyeol membiarkan Kris memeluk tubuhnya erat. Ia pun menghabiskan hari ini didalam pelukan hangat Kris.

..._...

(Song- No Pressure*JB ft Big Sean)

Dedicated to all bumil 'accident' yang tetap teguh bertarung mempertahankan jabang bayinya, maupun yang dihadapkan dengan buah simalakama.

Kris dibikin gini buat nyesuain perannya sebagai world (atau galaxy ?) star. Artinya bisa dilihat dikamus! Harap maklumi yah, ini story awalnya pakek bahasa inggerisseu, jadi yah.. agak anehaneh gimana gitu..

So,,, review juseyo~~

And see you.. maybe.. next time...


	2. Chapter 2

My Own Miracle

By : Jlovefood

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Kris Wu , EXO, RV, de el el

Main Pair : KRISYEOL

Rating : M (yang masih innocent silahkan baca sambil tutup mata)

Warning : Y-A-O-I, MPreg alias Male bisa Preg, jalan cerita bergantung mood,

Yang gak suka silahkan bakar obat nyamuk, jangan bakarbakaran disini~

Singkat Cerita di Chap ini: Chanyeol berhasil menghadapi hari-hari bersama orang-orang disekitarnya, tanpa Kris. Tapi Kris kesulitan menjalani hidup tanpa Chanyeol..

Monggo dinikmati~

Kris Wu a.k.a Wu Yifan. 25 years old. Ex-NBA player. Hollywood actor.

Kris menatap bahagia profilenya yang berubah. Setelah berhasil menembus pasar Amerika 2 tahun yang lalu, karir Kris terus menanjak pesat. Ia berhasil menjadi pemeran pembantu utama di dua film yang menyabet berbagai penghargaan di festival film ternama di berbagai belahan dunia. Belum lagi saat ini ia tengah sibuk memenuhi permintaan Hollywood sebagai main co-star di sebuah serial film ternama dengan sejumlah big-star dunia.

"Hey man! 'Ssup?"

Kris mengangkat kepala dan mengeluarkan cengiran tampannya ke sosok besar Vin Diesel yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Good. You too looking good, Bro."

Mereka saling berbagi manly toss. Beberapa kru film tampak menyaksikan kedua aktor ternama itu berbagi inside joke di tengah area syuting. Setelah berbincang beberapa saat, sang sutradara memanggil kembali sang main actor.

"Looks like I am the one they wanted, aint it?"

Pria bertubuh besar itu menghela nafas penuh canda. Kris tertawa dan melambaikan tangan ke seniornya yang menggeram pelan saat seorang stylist datang menghampirinya.

"Do your best, bro!" Kris tergelak saat sang main actor membiarkan sang stylist memperbaiki letak robekan di kaus putihnya.

"you too, kid!"

Kris menatap kosong ke pemain utama yang sudah sampai di shooting spot bersama sang sutradara. Ia pun kembali menatap layar handphonenya.

"Hey! Waktunya ganti kostum!"

Sang manajer tampak sedikit mengejutkan Kris. Ia pun menatap sang manajer yang lebih pendek 15 cm darinya.

"Ge, sudah dapat kabar dari Chanyeol?"

Sang manajer menghela nafas panjang. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Kris menuju ruang ganti di sudut jalan. Sebuah mobil mewah melintas pelan dan Kris dapat melihat aktris wanita yang akan berbagi ciuman dengannya tengah menatap sosoknya penuh senyuman nakal dibalik kaca mobil tersebut.

Ujung bibir Kris tertarik saat sang wanita tampak melontarkan sebuah kedipan menggoda ke arahnya.

"Gege bakal langsung ngasih berita tentang Your Chanyeol setelah shooting selesai, kay? Sekarang you need to be lebih fokus. Ini proyek penting buat karir kita. Understood?"

Kris memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia masuk ke ruang ganti dan membiarkan beberapa stylist membantunya mengenakan kostum yang tepat untuk scene selanjutnya.

"Sekarang, lupakan pemuda Korea itu dan fokus! Kay?"

Kris menghela nafas panjang. Seorang stylist tiba-tiba terlonjak saat daun pintu ruang ganti terbuka. Sesosok ramping aktris ternama yang merupakan salah satu pemain pendukung berjalan gontai mendekati pemuda Asian yang juga tengah menatap tajam lekuk tubuh sang aktris.

"Yeah."

Sebuah cengiran mampir diwajah tampan Kris. Untuk sementara, eksistensi Park Chanyeol memudar di area shooting Kris Wu.

4 bulan kemudian..

Chanyeol tersenyum saat beberapa gadis terkesiap melihat sosok yang baru saja berjalan melewati pintu kaca cafe. Beberapa gadis lainnya tampak berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak berlari menerjang sosok terkenal sang selebritis saat sang empunya cafe melambaikan tangan memanggil si idol.

"Chanyeol-ah!"

Si idol berjalan cepat melewati pintu pembatas kasir dan tanpa babibu segera memeluk tubuh jangkung Chanyeol.

"Lama gak keliatan, Baekkieyah~"

Chanyeol, sang manajer merangkap pemilik cafe segera mengajak Baekhyun ke lantai atas, dimana ada booth khusus yang ia sediakan khusus untuk teman-teman selebritisnya.

Seorang pelayan Chanyeol mengikuti dengan nampan berisi segelas coffee latte dan sepiring mocca cake.

"Lama gak keliatan, midget-hyung."

Baekhyun dengan susah payah menjitak kepala pelayan kesayangan Chanyeol. Sang empunya cafe hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya itu. Ia mengambil posisi nyaman disofa dan mendorong meja sedikit ke depan untuk membuat jarak bagi perutnya yang mulai membuncit.

Taemin, sang waiter mendengus saat Baekhyun menepuk bokongnya kencang. Ia kemudian berlari turun meninggalkan hyung-deulnya di lantai atas.

"Yah! Sejak kapan si mini-me jadi sebesar ini?"

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak melihat ukuran perut Chanyeol yang terlihat jelas saat si pemuda jangkung menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman ke sofa. Ia tak menyadari ukuran perut Chanyeol saat sahabatnya itu masih berdiri, namun sekarang dengan santainya perut Chanyeol menunjukkan eksistensinya. Sudah 2 bulan ini Baekhyun jarang lagi mengunjungi sang sahabat karib. Mundurnya Chanyeol dari jabatan asisten produser membuatnya sulit menemukan waktu untuk menemui si jangkung. Belum lagi Chanyeol yang sibuk mengurus cafe peninggalan orang tua nya, satu-satunya kesempatan untuk menemui Chanyeol adalah saat cafe itu buka.

"Jangan harap bayiku jadi sepertimu hyung. Bisa-bisa penghasilanku habis untuk membeli eyeliner."

"Yah!"

Chanyeol tergelak saat Baekhyun menatap tajam padanya. Namun tatapan Baekhyun melembut saat Chanyeol mengelus perutnya pelan.

"Setidaknya sekarang urusan penghasilan baby Chan gak perlu khawatir."

Alis Chanyeol tertarik ke atas, ia menatap heran sang hyung yang lahir beberapa bulan lebih cepat darinya itu. Setelah si pendek meletakkan sunglasses nya ke atas meja, ia pun mengeluarkan smartphone versi terbarunya, menyentuh layarnya lembut dan menyerahkan gadget tersebut ke Chanyeol yang masih penuh tanda tanya.

"All kill."

Senyum bangga Baekhyun semakin mengembang saat ia melihat rona merah diwajah dongsaengnya itu. Chanyeol boleh saja hamil dan mulai membengkak dibeberapa bagian; i.e: perut, paha dan perut; namun wajah chubby nya tetap sama seperti dulu. Imut dan menggemaskan. Sekarang, Baekhyun berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menerjang dan mem-pamper sahabatnya itu.

Kebahagian itu datang dari tangga lagu Korea yang saat ini tengah dijajah oleh salah seorang penyanyi kenamaan. Chen a.k.a Kim Jongdae yang terkenal di pasar Korea, China bahkan Jepang telah berhasil membawa salah satu lagu yang Chanyeol ciptakan merajai charts nasional maupun internasional.

Chanyeol boleh saja mundur dari jabatannya sebagai asisten produser, tapi itu tak membuat sang produser menyerah untuk memaksa Chanyeol mengeksplore bakatnya dibidang pembuatan dan aransemen lagu untuk SM Ent. Setelah sepakat menyembunyikan identitas Chanyeol sebagai owner lagu, si calon ibu pun menjadi salah satu produser yang karyanya paling ditunggu, oleh sang kepala produser SM ent.

"Suho-hyung bakalan nangis waktu ngeliat ini. Tunggu aja, bentar lagi Jongdae pasti-"

"KYAAAAAAAH!"

Chanyeol mengedipkan mata saat seruan keras datang dari lantai bawah. Baekhyun mendecih saat ia mendengar langkah kaki yang berderap menaiki tangga cafe. Seruan di bawah mulai mereda dan Chanyeol yakin jika Taemin, Minho dan lainnya sudah memanggil beberapa petugas keamanan untuk menenangkan massa di bawah.

"Yeol-ah!"

"Kim Jongdae!"

"Yah!"

Baekhyun menarik meja secepat mungkin untuk menghindari kontak antara perut Chanyeol dan sudut meja saat si jangkung melompat dari sofanya. Chanyeol tersenyum miring dan membiarkan si kurcaci nomor 2 berlari menerjang tubuhnya.

Namun Baekhyun dengan cepat menarik leher kemeja Jongdae setelah ia berhasil menabrak perut buncit Chanyeol.

"Ouch, Chan! Makan apa jadi sebuncit ini?"

Sebuah jitakan mendarat dijidat Jongdae. Baekhyun menendang pantat Jongdae dan tergelak saat sebuah pekikan beroktave tinggi bergema di lantai atas.

"6 bulan, curut. Si Channie udah hamil 6 bulan.. loe kira Chanie bakal selalu singset setelah jalan 4 bulan?"

Kosa kata baku Baekhyun hilang ditelan kekesalannya pada Jongdae.

"Mian Sista! Gak ada maksud jorok kok.. becanda keleus.. dasar boncel!"

Chanyeol tergelak. Ia tak bisa membayangkan seandainya ia berhasil merekam kedua idol ini berbicara menggunakan bahasa informal penuh dengan caci dan maki.

Jongdae dan Baekhyun adalah 2 dari 3 main vokalis yang lagi naik pamor di negeri ginseng ini. Baekhyun terkenal dengan pasangan duet impian nomor 1 sedangkan Jongdae adalah king of high note di SM. Vokalis ke tiga yang tengah sibuk solo tour keliling dunia terkenal dengan million dollar soundtrack nya.

"btw, congrats buat All-kill nya cuy. Next time my turn ya buat nge-slay semua chart?"

Pandangan Baekhyun berubah dari Jongdae ke Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan.

"Keputusannya ada ditangan Joonmyun-hyung. Tugas lyricist cuma bikin lirik, bukan nentuin siapa yang nyanyi ataupun siapa yang ambil alih. Lagian partner aku buat bikin lirik masih agak sibuk."

"Tapi Yeol-ah.. masyarakat udah gak sabar buat ngedengerin suara emas aku~~"

Jongdae tergelak saat Baekhyun merampas smartphonenya dari tangan Chanyeol dan membuka beberapa apps sebelum memutar layar kembali ke Chanyeol.

-please Suho-ssi! Kita rindu Baekkie oppa!-

-selanjutnya Bwekkie ya, sajangnim! Uyutbitkal Kim Suhooooo!-

-jiayo Chen! Tapi jangan lupa Baekkie ya! Duet bareng Suzy atau Taeyeon lagi kek, ato bareng D.O kek, atau kolab ama Chen kek-

-Suho-nim! Saranghaeeeè!-

Chanyeol tergelak saat ia membaca seluruh komen di fanpage milik Jongdae.

"Kok popularitas kalian kalah sama Joonmyun-hyung siih?"

Jongdae dan Baekhyun serempak memanyunkan bibir.

"hey, anak-anakku sekalian!"

Ketiga pemuda tadi segera tersenyum lebar saat sosok mungil berkulit putih berpipi chubby berjalan dari tangga menuju spot mereka.

"Hyung!"

Jongdae dan Baekhyun serentak melompat memeluk mat-hyung mereka. Sosok berseragam layaknya barista profesional itu tergelak sembari menepuk punggung kedua dongsaengnya.

"Masih rame di bawah hyung?" Chanyeol bertanya setelah sang hyung bertubuh mungil itu berhasil menendang kedua dongsaeng kurang ajar yang sibuk meremas bokongnya.

"Udah berkurang, Minho mengusir setengah dan sisanya keluar dengan teratur setelah bodyguard duo minion ini turun tangan."

Gelak tawa Chanyeol membuat tiga orang tadi tersenyum lembut. Happy Virus milik Chanyeol sangat ampuh dalam mentrigger happy vibe milik 3 selebritis Korea ini.

"Jadi, lagu kali ini berhasil juga?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan membiarkan Minseok mengambil tempat disisinya. Baekhyun dan Jongdae menatap nanar saat Minseok berhasil mengelus perut buncit Chanyeol tanpa mendapat pukulan di jidat ala si jangkung.

"Yeah, tapi kayaknya Joonmyun-hyung masih nyimpan satu lagu lagi deh. Ada 1 trek spesial yang belum keluar soalnya."

Wajah kedua beagle line dihadapanya berubah cerah. Chanyeol tergelak pelan, Minseok hanya menghela nafas pelan melihat kelakuan dongseng-deulnya.

"Yeol-ah?"

"Ndae-hyung?"

Minseok menghela nafas melihat kedua mata bulat Chanyeol.

"maaf ya, mulai besok hyung mesti shooting lagi. Drama yang hyung ceritain kemaren bakal dimulai akhir bulan ini."

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat, ia kemudian mempout bibir tebalnya dan membiarkan sang hyung menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Gak papa hyung. Aku bisa minta Jongdae buat jadi barista sementara. Ya kan?"

Senyum cerah Chanyeol menghadirkan tawa gugup si pemilik nama alias Chen ini. Baekhyun terkekeh saat Minseok dan Chanyeol menahan ledakan tawa mereka.

"Yaudah, tar hyung hubungi Jongin buat ngantar kamu besok."

"Gak usah hyung. Seulgi udah ngeline kalo uisanim available sore ini. Biar sendirian aja deh. Gakpapa."

Minseok menelengkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba Jongdae dan Baekhyun mengeluarkan tatapan berbinar ke arah Chanyeol.

"Ikut, boleh?"

Seulgi tak dapat menahan pekikannya saat dua sosok halyu-dol berjalan melewati tubuh mungilnya. Sesegera mungkin ia menutup dan mengunci pintu ruang praktek. Lay tergelak saat melihat kelakuan asistennya.

"Wah... setelah actor Xiumin-ssi, sekarang ada penyanyi Chen-ssi dan Baekhyun-ssi. Mimpi apa saya dapat kunjungan dari dua bintang ternama Korea ini?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil saat sang dokter melempar candaan kecil ke kedua temannya. Jongdae dan Baekhyun segera menyalami sang dokter dan sang perawat berwajah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Panggil saja saya Jongdae, Yixing-ssi." Jongdae tergelak pelan.

"Kalau tidak lancang, anda berdua bisa memanggil saya Lay."

Mata Jongdae membulat mendengar nama alias sang dokter.

"Lay?!"

Matanya beralih ke Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Yeah, Lay yang bantu nyiptain lagu yang baru saja berhasil menyapu tangga lagu Korea dan China."Baekhyun, Jongdae dan Seulgi tak dapat menahan keterkejutan mereka.

Karena kedekatan mereka, Lay dan Chanyeol dapat saling berbagi hobby. Lay sangat menyukai kemampuan bermusik Chanyeol dan Chanyeol adalah fans berat suara lembut sang dokter. Hingga suatu hari keduanya sedang galau dan tiba-tiba berhasil menciptakan beberapa lagu yang menurut Chanyeol adalah lagu terbaik yang pernah Chanyeol hasilkan selama ia berkarir di dunia musik.

"Ehem, kita bisa bicarakan itu lain kali. Sekarang-"

"Lay-ssi bantu nyiptain lagu galau ituuuuu?"

"Seulgi-ssi..."

Bentakan halus sang dokter berhasil membekap mulut sang perawat. Seulgi segera menyerahkan map familiar milik Chanyeol dan bergerak linglung menuju ruangan dibalik tirai.

"Yah. Saya harap hal itu bisa jadi rahasia diantara kita. Lagian fee-nya sudah saya terima dengan baik." Lesung pipi sang dokter mengembang penuh.

"Sepertinya rasa terima kasih saja tidak kan cukup, uisa-nim."

Jongdae membungkukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Chanyeol tergelak pelan.

"Request satu lagu buat saya, ya uisanim... pleaseee.."

Chanyeol menggeleng kepalanya pelan. Baekhyun serasa terbang ke langit ketujuh saat sang uisanim mengangguk pelan.

"Asal saya dapat kesempatan berpoto dan mendapat tanda tangan Che-ani-Jongdae-ssi dan Baekhyun-ssi..."

"Ehem!"

"Bersama Seulgi-ssi tentunya." Lay menghela nafas panjang. Awan gelap tampak bergelayut manja diatas kepalanya.

Tapi kemudian gelak tawa Chanyeol berhasil menepis awan gelap tersebut jauh-jauh. Sang dokter pun memulai prosedur normal nya dan mengajak Chanyeol menuju tempat tidur pemeriksaannya. Dan dengan rengekan kedua vokalis itu, Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk saat sang dokter menanyakan izin memasuki ruang pemeriksaan bagi duo minion.

"Tutup mulut rapat-rapat."

Seulgi tergelak saat ia memasang tensimeter dilengan Chanyeol. Hasil tanda vital Chanyeol tampak normal seperti biasanya dan sang dokter juga sudah siap dengan alat USG nya.

"Hmm... sepertinya Mini-Chan lebih aktif dari biasanya... posisinya sudah kembali normal, tidak lagi sungsang... dan... oh, ini dia!"

Jongdae dan Baekhyun tak dapat menahan dagu mereka yang jatuh saat suara lup-dup-lup-dup jernih dengan frekuensi cepat dan kencang keluar dari monitor lebar sang dokter. Kemudian mata mereka semakin membulat saat gumpalan daging di layar menjadi semakin jelas dan mengambil bentuk aliennya.

Chanyeol dan Seulgi tergelak saat mereka melihat ekspresi kedua idol. Chanyeol jadi ingat saat Seulgi harus berusaha keras menenangkan tangisan Chanyeol 2 bulan yang lalu. Detak jantung si bayi belum sejelas dan sekencang ini, namun itu cukup berhasil membuat mata Chanyeol membengkak sehabis menangis haru didekapan Seulgi.

"Djj nya normal, ukurannya agak besar tapi masih dalam kisaran normal. Ah!"

"Ah!"

Jongdae dan Baekhyun saling menggengam tangan saat Lay dan Chanyeol berseru pelan bersamaan. Fokus mereka kembali ke perut Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berubah bentuk. Seakan-akan makhluk kecil didalam sana tengah berontak keluar. Jongdae dan Baekhyun terkesiap.

"Sepertinya si nona tersinggung di bilang gendut, eh?"

Mata Chanyeol semakin membulat. Ia sudah membuat keputusan untuk mengetahui jenis kelamin sang bayi di pemeriksaan kali ini. Namun tetap saja ia tak dapat menahan keterkejutannya saat sang dokter memberitahu bahwa bayi yang dikandung nya adalah seorang perempuan.

Janin berjenis kelamin perempuan, dengan mata, hidung, tangan dan kaki yang lengkap, yang tak berhenti bergerak dan bernafas di dalam rahimnya, yang jantungnya berdetak karena jantung Chanyeol tak pernah berhenti berdetak untuknya, yang selalu lapar di jam-jam kritis di malam hari, yang-

Sebuah tissue mampir dipipinya, sekali lagi Seulgi berhasil menjadi operator tissue langganannya. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena Seulgi sudah berpindah mendistribusikan tissue pada duo penyanyi yang tengah menggigit bibir menahan cegukan dan tangis mereka.

"Wah wah.. bisa banjir nih ruangan saya."

Canda sang dokter berhasil menarik senyum diwajah mereka. Chanyeol mengelus perutnya yang tak lagi berlapis gel dan tersenyum lembut.

"Welcome, my lovely daughter."

Setelah basa-basi singkat, Lay dan Seulgi berhasil mendapat poto dan tanda tangan kedua Halyu-dol itu. Seulgi sesegera mungkin membingkai tanda tangan keduanya menggantikan lisensi dokter spesialis milik sang atasan. Lay hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepala.

"Nah, kunjungan selanjutnya mau bawa siapa lagi, Chanyeol-ah?"

Sang dokter tersenyum manis, Seulgi tampak sibuk merapikan ruangan itu. Chanyeol adalah pasien terakhir, jadi ia tengah bersiap menutup ruangan praktek itu.

"Entahlah, mungkin si Jongin? Mereka berdua sudah lewat masa kadaluarsanya." Chanyeol tersenyum, namun Lay tak serta merta membalas senyumannya.

"Kim Jongin-Kai?"

Seruan dengan nada berbeda membuat Baekhyun dan Jongdae manyun. Tampaknya popularitas mereka masih kalah dibanding si kkamjong.

"Yeah, si dancer dan koreografer Kim Jongin-Kai. Bocah kecil yang jago dance.."

"Woaaaaah! Saya pernah jadi partner dancingnya waktu dia masih trainee. Buat lagu Two Moons milik Kris Wu dan Huang Zitao."

Semua mata terbelalak.

Lay hanya tersenyum penuh gigi. Chanyeol memang pernah dengar tentang masa muda sang dokter yang dihabiskannya menjadi dancer part-time karena pengaruh salah satu sahabat dekatnya. Namun tetap saja, dokter spesialis dengan talent di bidang musik, tari ditambah ketampanan bak model majalah, belum lagi suara indah dan gaya santainya... sepertinya hanya ada satu di dunia ini. So perfect sampai bikin sulit percaya kalau dokter seperti Lay ini benar-benar ada dan nyata.

Sebuah tendangan di bawah rusuk Chanyeol membuat sang produser muda terbangun dari lamunan singkatnya.

"Ah! Bukannya dokter bilang fee lagu galau yang dinyanyikan Chen-ssi sudah dokter terima? Bagaimana kalau dokter mentraktir kami nonton di bioskop atau makan malam direstoran? Yayaya?"

Mata sipit Seulgi membulat, dan sang dokter tampak tidak imun terhadap wajah imut asistennya itu. Dengan satu helaan nafas panjang sang dokter pun menggebrak mejanya.

"Oke! Hari ini saya dokter Zhang Yixing akan mentraktir partner kolab saya, Park Chanyeol, dan teman-teman selebritis Kim Jongdae dan Byun Baekhyun makan di restoran China langganan saya dan nonton di bioskop langganan saya!"

Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Jongdae segera bertepuk tangan.

"Tteulgi-neun?"

Aegyo sang perawat membuat sang dokter nyengir kuda.

"Iyaaaaa.. kamu juga. Kita nonton film teman saya yang kamu recomend itu."

"Teman dokter? Nugu?"

Ketiga beagle line saling pandang.

"Kris Wu kereeeeeeen!"

"Akhirnya kesampean lihat Kris Wu in action lagi!"

"Tapi katanya si Kris Wu beneran jadian loh sama lawan mainnya itu!"

"Masaaaa?"

"Iyaaaaa! Di insta juga udah heboh mereka gandengan tangan di beverly hills. Di NYFW juga! Padahal udah baper waktu liat foto Kris-oppa ama CL-eonnie. Gak taunya Oppa gandengan ama si bule. Rindu nih liat oppa di Korea."

"Emang udah berapa bulan Kris-hyung gak balik ke China? Apa hyung udah bener-bener gak bakal balik ke pasar Asia lagi?"

"4 bulanan, semenjak syuting film yang tadi kita tonton, Kris-ge gak pernah balik ke China, apalagi mendarat di Korea."

Lay menggeleng-geleng kepala melihat asisten, co-asisten dan dua teman baru mereka tengah sibuk menggosipkan salah satu pemain utama dari film yang tadi mereka tonton.

Seulgi tanpa permisi mengajak sahabat sekaligus karyawati Chanyeol bernama Wendy untuk ikut serta diacara makan dan nonton mereka. Untung Lay sempat menghentikan sang asisten sebelum ia berhasil memanggil grup sosialitanya yang lain. Ia tentu takkan sanggup melayani keributan yang dibuat Joy dan Yeri tanpa kehadiran Irene.

"ke Kanada pun enggak?"

Baekhyun menahan nafas secara dramatis saat Wendy menggeleng kepala pelan. Wendy adalah warga Korea yang keluarganya menetap di Kanada, jadi tak jarang si pemilik suara indah itu bolak-balik ke Kanada.

Sumpit Baekhyun pun kembali bergerak setelah menelan informasi tersebut. Namun sumpitnya tertahan oleh sumpit Chanyeol.

"Mau sakit perut lagi? Dagingnya belum matang."

Jongdae yang bertugas membolak-balik daging barbeque menganggukan kepala. Lay kembali mengisi piring Chanyeol dengan beberapa sayuran hijau. Karena tanpa sadar, si bumil sudah menghabiskan sepiring sayuran yang ia rebus dalam hotpot.

Padahal Lay yakin sedari tadi Chanyeol tengah sibuk melamun.

"Masih lapar?" Lay bertanya pelan, Chanyeol mengangguk dan menghela nafas pelan. Wajah lesunya masih belum berubah semenjak mereka keluar dari teater bioskop.

"Maaf ya, lain kali aku ajak nonton yang bukan action deh."

Lay mengisi gelas Chanyeol, Chanyeol akhirnya tersenyum.

"Aku suka action kok hyung, cuma dari tadi aku agak kelaparan. Jadi susah konsentrasi ke film nya."

Lay menggerakkan bahunya pelan. Berusaha menerima alasan Chanyeol. Lagipula memang sudah normal bagi Chanyeol mengalami gangguan emosi karena sistem hormonnya selama hamil. Ia pun kembali membantu Chanyeol mengisi piringnya dengan sayuran yang tadi ia rendam dalam hot pot bundar penuh dengan asap tipis.

"Jadi, apa benar Lay-uisanim yang menolong Chanyeol-sajangnim menciptakan lagu yang dinyanyikan Chen-oppa itu?"

Wendy bergeser mendekati sang dokter yang nyaris tersedak minumannya. Ia menolehkan kepala dan terbatuk melihat mata bulat Wendy yang tengah berbinar menatapnya.

"Uhmm.. yea?" Lay menjawab bingung. Wendy tak dapat menahan teriakan bahagianya.

"Woaaaaah! Beneran Uisa-nim! Tar kalo aku udah debut boleh dong minta bikinin lagu sama Uisa-nim!"

Lay menggaruk belakang kepalanya bingung.

"Uhm.. sebenarnya saya cuma membantu Chanyeol-ssi menemukan nada yang pas buat lirik yang sudah kita ciptakan bareng. Lagian masih ada satu lagu lagi yang disimpan Chanyeol-ssi."

"Dan yang katanya Lay-ssi pernah ngedance bareng Kim Kai! Kok gak pernah bilang?"

Kali ini Seulgi ikut serta mencecar sang dokter. Seandainya Seulgi bukan bawahan kesayangan sang dokter, sudah lama perawat muda ini dikembalikannya ke ER rumah sakit pendidikan SNU.

"kamu gak nanya?"

Chanyeol tergelak saat melihat sang dokter yang mulai linglung menghadapi dua wanita yang sangat ia kenal itu.

"Tapi dokter bisa kan nyiptain satu lagu aja buat aku nanti? Aku gak mau kalah ama si bebek!"

Kali ini Baekhyun yang merapat, diikuti seruan nervous Jongdae.

"Yah, kita liat aja- Ah! Ada telpon! Sebentar!"

Chanyeol tergelak melihat keempat wajah manyun dihadapannya. Ia masih sibuk mengunyah dedaunan hijau yang disajikan Lay saat sang dokter berdiri dari sisi Chanyeol.

"Wei, Yifan-ge!"

Chanyeol bagai tersambar kilat. Setiap sendinya membeku mendengar nama yang disebut sang dokter.

Ia tak bergerak saat sang dokter beranjak pergi ke sudut ruangan VIP restauran China-Korea langganannya untuk menerima panggilan tersebut. Sementara keempat gossiper tadi sudah memulai tema baru di sisinya.

Mata Chanyeol masih menatap tubuh langsing sang dokter saat sang dokter berbalik dan menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Detak jantung Chanyeol mulai berubah tak teratur saat mulut sang dokter bergerak seakan mengeja namanya.

Chanyeol berhenti mengunyah dan menelan gugup sayuran didalam mulutnya. Ia kembali memasukkan beberapa jamur ke dalam hotpot.

Si dokter muda tampak telah selesai menelpon dan kembali ambil posisi di sebelah Chanyeol. Chanyeol berubah kaku saat sang dokter terang-terangan menatap wajah gembulnya. Chanyeol berusaha sebaik mungkin memenuhi rongga mulutnya dengan berbagai macam sayuran dari wajan bulat tanpa mengubris helaan nafas panjang sang dokter bermata sayu.

"Tadi, salah satu teman menelpon."

Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak berhenti mengunyah, namun Lay tetap melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia tahu Chanyeol masih dapat mendengarnya dengan baik. Karena ke empat para gosiper tengah sibuk memperebutkan daging panggang yang dicuri dan dibawa Jongdae ke sudut lain di meja panjang itu.

"Dia bertanya apa ada pasien berumur 20 tahunan yang tengah hamil datang ke klinik." Chanyeol sudah berhenti mengunyah. Sayuran di mulutnya sudah lunak dan siap dicerna.

"Seorang pemuda jangkung bermata bulat dan bertelinga lebar."

Chanyeol menelan makanannya pelan-pelan. Lay kembali mengisi gelas dan membiarkan Chanyeol menenggak air mineral tersebut pelan.

"Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menggenggam erat gelasnya, ia berusaha menahan tangannya yang gemetar. Namun Lay tanpa suara menarik gelas tersebut dari tangannya dan meletakkan gelas tersebut kembali ke atas meja.

"Aku takkan memaksa, Chanyeol-ah. Urusan pribadimu tak ada hubunganya denganku."

"Apa..."

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap mata sayu Lay.

"Apa hyung memberitahukan ten-"

"Aku sudah disumpah untuk tidak membocorkan hasil pemeriksaan medis setiap pasienku."

Chanyeol tersenyum lemah dan melompat memeluk tubuh kurus sang dokter. Lay hanya tergelak gugup saat Jongdae dan Baekhyun berteriak kaget.

"Omo!"

Hanya Seulgi yang memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia sudah biasa melihat adegan ini. Lagian Lay tak mungkin ada apa-apa dengan si produser muda. Karena Seulgi dan Chanyeol tahu ada seorang wanita yang tengah mengasah pisau jika Lay ketahuan ada main dengan yang lain setelah 2 bulan yang lalu mempersuntingnya.

Lagipula istri dari dokter muda ini sudah kenal baik dengan Chanyeol. Ia tahu benar orang-orang disekitar Lay. Termasuk seorang artis kenamaan Kris Wu.

"Wei, Yifan-ge!"

"Wei, XingXing-ah. Apa kabar?"

"Baik. Tumben nelpon. Lagi butuh apa?"

"Waw, no basa-basi? Uhm.. masih buka klinik di sekitar gangnam? Didekat SM ent?"

"Yup, wèi shénma?"

"Apa ada pasien berumur kisaran 21 tahun?"

"Hamil."

"Yep."

"Ada banyak."

"Pemuda?"

"Sebagian."

"Jangkung... cantik... punya telinga lebar?"

"Uhm.. beberapa..."

"Tanpa suami?"

"Gege cari siapa? Chinese?"

"Korean."

"Nama?"

"... Park Chanyeol..."

"Park Chanyeol?"

"Yep, Park Chanyeol."

"... ung.. kau tau kan aku pelupa berat. Nanti akan kulihat lagi register kunjungan di klinik. Bisa kau ulangi lagi namanya?"

"Park Chanyeol, karyawan di SM entertainment."

"Boleh tau alasannya? Apa.. uhnmm.. korban one night stand atau.. uhmmm.."

"He is.. was.. my boyfriend."

"You knock up your boyfriend?"

"Yixing.. I... please.. just.. telpon kalo memang ada someone dengan nama Chanyeol, pernah atau baru saja datang ke klinik.. klinik obstetri mana saja yang kau kelola."

"... baiklah.."

"Ok, thanks didi."

"Yeah."

Tut.

"Damnit!"

Kris menggeram menatap layar handphone yang berubah gelap. Ia kemudian berbalik dan menggeram lagi saat melihat wanita bugil yang tengah tidur dikasurnya.

"Hey... I told you to go away when I wake up."

Kris dengan sengaja melempar celana dalam merah yang penuh renda ke arah wanita yang tengah memunggunginya itu. Sang wanita berbalik dan dengan senyum menggoda perlahan berusaha mengundang Kris kembali ke kasur.

"Oh, come on Wu. Aint fun last night? Lets head for round 2."

Kris tergelak pelan. Ia berjalan melewati sang wanita dan bergerak menuju tirai disisi lain ruangan ini. Disibaknya tirai silk tersebut sehingga sinar matahari yang membutakan dapat masuk ke dalam kamar yang sangat berantakan itu.

"Thanks, but no thanks bitch."

Kris tak menghiraukan rutukan sang wanita bertubuh kurus itu dan kembali menatap jalanan sepi komplek apartemen barunya. Jarinya kembali meraba helai-helai rambut hitam yang mulai menghiasi kepalanya yang pernah botak.

Entah kenapa ia tak pernah bisa merasa puas, selalu saja ada ruang kosong di kehidupan sempurnanya.

"What? Remembering your ex? The one who run away with your money and baby? Come on you fool! She aint coming back!"

Kris membiarkan wanita yang terkenal akan keanggunan dan senyum manis bak dewi itu berjalan bugil kesisinya. Rutukan berbahasa Spanyol dan Prancis berubah jadi kata-kata godaan saat jemari lentik dengan cat kuku berwarna merahnya bergerak mengelus dada bidang Kris yang telanjang. Jemari itu mulai turun ke karet track pants adidas yang tersampir longgar di pinggang Kris.

Kris menahan tangan mungil itu dan memutar tubuhnya. Tanpa malu, sang wanita menempelkan tubuhnya ke tubuh padat Kris. Kris tergelak pelan sembari mendorong si aktris cantik menjauhinya.

"Promotion time is over miss perfect-straight-A. I have another film to shoot and my partner won't be you."

Kris menyambar kemeja yang tersampir di kursi kayu tak jauh dari kasur. ia juga menyambar dompet dan kunci mobilnya.

"What? I mean... you never tell me about this new movie! Shouldnt they contact me and- whose the bitch?"

Kris tak menghiraukan teriakan wanita cantik dibelakangnya. Ia berjalan melewati ruang tamu di apartemennya dan dengan santainya mengenakan kemeja yang ia ambil tadi. Suara pintu apartemen yang menutup membuat Kris dapat sedikit bernafas lega. Ia menggunakan handphonenya untuk menghubungi sang manajer.

"Ge? Aku udah diluar. Ketemu di bawah ya?"

Kris berjalan menuju pintu lift. Suasana siang hari di komplek apartemen ini memang sangat sunyi. Karena rata-rata penghuninya adalah karyawan kantoran kelas atas yang jarang ada dirumah. Karena itulah Kris memilih tempat ini daripada komplek perumahan mewah yang ditunjukkan managernya sebulan yang lalu.

Wajah manajernya adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat sesampainya di lobby utama. Namun kemudian ia sadar ada orang lain yang berada di sisi manajernya.

"Amber?"

"Hey my big bro!"

"Kapan sampe disini?"

Kris memeluk tubuh mungil sang didi dan tersenyum saat sang manajer melemparkan long coat burberry berwarna krem ke arahnya. Amber hanya memutar bola matanya dengan jengah.

"Seminggu yang lalu, ada konser gabungan di Madison. China, Korea, Japan, Taiwan, Singapore, Malaysia dan Indonesia."

Amber menarik tangan sang manajer yang berada dibelakang mereka.

"Manajer-ge, kita pakek mobil aku aja. Dapat pinjaman dari teman. Tuh!"

Amber menunjuk ke Lamborgini hitam yang menunggu di depan pintu kaca dihadapan mereka.

"Mobil siapa?"

"Mobil Jess."

Senyum Amber mengembang melihat mata bulat si manajer. Helaan nafas panjang jadi jawaban untuk kata-kata si gadis tomboy blaster dihadapannya.

"Yaudah, kalo gitu aku mau ambil break time sebentar deh. Yifan, please.. jangan buat yang macam-macam. Bulan depan ada pertandingan basket di NBA headquarter. Waktu kosong kita cuma 2 minggu, setelah itu kita mesti siap-siap untuk project selanjutnya."

Kris melambaikan tangannya malas dan membiarkan Amber mengendarai mobil mewah itu sementara ia duduk di kursi penumpang. Ia menyambar Ray-Ban yang ada didashboard dan menggantungkan kacamata bermerk tersebut di batang hidungnya. Melupakan sang manajer yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala di depan komplek apartemen yang mereka huni.

"Ketemu siapa aja di sana?" Kris bertanya saat mereka bergerak menjauhi komplek apartemen itu.

"Banyak, tapi yang mengejutkan aku bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan Joonmyun. Tak kusangka mereka masih bersama. Trus ada si Pao Henli dan kawan-kawan. Ada Luna dan Minzy yang..." dan Amber melanjutkan celotehannya.

"Thats great."

Kris membuang muka ke jalanan. Kim Joonmyun, salah seorang sahabatnya itulah yang dulu mempertemukan ia dan Chanyeol. Apa Joonmyun tahu dimana Chanyeol sekarang?

"Oh, dan kita mendapat undangan dari Korean ambasador untuk... ge? Dengarkan!""

Kris mengerutkan kening. Ia kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

"Jadi inti undangan makan siang dadakan ini untuk mengajakku kembali ke Korea?"

"Why? You dont wanna go back?"

Amber berhenti di sebuah restauran kenamaan. Ia sudah mereserve satu private spot untuknya dan Kris, jadi ia tak perlu buru-buru saat ia keluar dari mobil dan melempar kunci mobilnya pada si tukang parkir.

"Udah booking satu kursi tadi malam."

Kris tersenyum nakal, Amber tergelak dan menepuk bahu gegenya pelan. Beberapa mata mulai mengikuti sepasang wajah familier itu saat mereka melintas. Keduanya tampak tak memerdulikan bisik-bisik disekitar mereka.

Amber sudah seperti adik bagi Kris, jadi ia tak lagi peduli akan gosip-gosip aneh tentang hubungannya dengan si gadis Amrik bergaya dandy ini.

"Manajer-ge pasti bakalan marah kalo tau kau mereservasi tanpa sepengetahuannya."

Kris hanya menaikan bahunya dan tergelak pelan.

"Whatever."

"Oh! Jangan lupa nanti malam ada goodbye party. Di Ritz."

"Goodbye? Siapa?"

"Me and Soojung. Kita mau balik ke SM."

"Joonmyun pasti senang."

"Yeah.. oh, terus gimana tentang kontrak film yang..."

Amber meneruskan kata-kata nya tanpa henti, Kris pun tak dapat menghapuskan rasa gelisah setiap kali Amber menyinggunh tentang Joonmyun, SM ent, ataupun tentang Korea Selatan.

Sebuah nama terngianh ditelinganya...

Park Chanyeol.

A/N

Banyak yang protes tentang tata bahasa ya? Mian, udah jadi kebiasaan akika, jadi sulit di ilangin.

Makasih buat KrisYeolBeliever, Lulu Auren, Kim Sohyun, Miyuk, Panda-kun, SJMK95, nandha0627, , imah0581, KaiNieris, thedolphinduck, DianaPark96 and Kim Eun Seob yang namanama aslinya saya gak tau. Review kalian membangun semangat mengetik dalam diri saia. Hahahaha..

Gamsahamnida gongju-nim-deul(?)~~~

Review again juseyooooo~~

And see you.. again.. maybe.. next time...


End file.
